The present invention relates generally to fuel systems for vehicles and, more particularly, to a fuel filter assembly for a fuel delivery module for a fuel system of a vehicle.
It is known to provide a fuel system for a vehicle, which includes a fuel delivery module, a fuel filter, a fuel pressure regulator, a fuel rail, and fuel injectors. With the integration of the fuel filter assembly into the fuel delivery module, a need arises for higher capacity filter elements. Currently, the accepted filter element is a high capacity media, which consists of a base media of cellulose paper with a laminate of a thirty-one micron depth media. This media is then folded into a filter element and bonded to two plastic endplates via hot plate welding. The bonding of the filter element to the endplates forms an effective seal but results in an inconsistent filter element length due to the variation in melt depth of the media into the endplate. This filter element length requires that accommodations be made in the fuel filter assembly.
In the above fuel filter assemblies, the variation in filter length is accommodated for with either an extra or separate spring or added length in an o-ring interface area. However, in some instances, the addition of added length to the filter element is not an option because it adds to the installed height of the fuel delivery module.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a new fuel filter assembly for a fuel delivery module in a fuel system for a vehicle that accommodates variations in filter length. It is also desirable to provide a fuel filter assembly for a fuel system of a vehicle that provides a spring function to the fuel filter without the addition of an extra or separate component. It is further desirable to provide a fuel filter assembly for a fuel delivery module that eliminates the potential for the filter element to rattle due to variations in filter length. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a fuel filter assembly for a fuel delivery module for a fuel system that meets these desires.
It is, therefore, one object of the present invention to provide a new fuel filter assembly for a fuel delivery module for a fuel system of a vehicle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fuel filter assembly for a fuel delivery module for a fuel system of a vehicle that accommodates variations in length of a filter element.
To achieve the foregoing objects, the present invention is a fuel filter assembly for a fuel delivery module for a fuel system of a vehicle including a filter housing adapted to be disposed in a fuel reservoir of the fuel delivery module and having a closed end and an open end. The fuel filter assembly also includes a fuel filter disposed in the filter housing and an end cap connected to the filter housing to close the open end. The fuel filter has an integral spring cooperating with the filter housing to urge the fuel filter toward the end cap.
One advantage of the present invention is that a new fuel filter assembly is provided for a fuel system of a vehicle. Another advantage of the present invention is that the fuel filter assembly integrates a plastic spring into a lower endplate for a filter element. Yet another advantage of the present invention is that the fuel filter assembly provides a spring function without the addition of an extra or separate component. Still another advantage of the present invention is that the fuel filter assembly effectively eliminates the potential for the filter element to rattle in the filter housing due to variation in length of the filter element.